Powers
The list of power enlists abilities that were used by the witches/demons and other beings throughout the series. 'A' *'Absorption' - allows one to absorb energy, memories, knowledge, or powers from other people. *'Aerokinesis' - Is an elemental power to control the very air itself. *'Agility' - The ability to lighten ones body and hence cause oneself to become more agile. Telekinetics may develop this ability. *'Apparition' - hi want sex *'Astral Echo' - hi want sex *'Astral Premonition' - The ability to project one's astral body into one's real body in another time-frame while experiencing a premonition.(while in that time-frame you can be hurt). *'Astral Projection' - Make a "copy" of yourself appear wherever the user desires by projecting their consciousness. *'Atmokinesis -' (Weather Manipulation) Have the control of weather *'Age Shifting '- Age Shifting is the ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process. It can be used offensively to instantly kill mortals by accelerating their age until it reverts the victim to nothing but ash. 'B' *'Biokinesis' - The ability to heal all wounds. Whitelighters have a limited version of this power. *'Blinking' - instant transportation in the blink of an eye, activated by thinking of a location. Used by Warlocks (believed that warlocks originally stole this power from a witch) *'Black Orbing' - form of teleportation similar to orbing, used exclusively by Darklighters. *'Blowing' - various uses, used by a child demon in "We All Scream For Ice Cream" you see her dispose of a body and send Pheobe and Prue flying, activated by blowing on the hand. *'Boiling' - This is the power of warlock Nicholas, and it is defined as the ability to cause someone to overheat i.e. The blood boils, theorgans begin to fry etc. 'C' *'Clairvoyance' - Clairvoyance is the psychic ability or power to see objects, and visions, or to gain information regardless of its distance. The visions may also be in the future, and some times in the past. Clairvoyance is an umbrella term which often refers to telepathy, spiritualism, psychic research, second sight, prophetic visions, and dreams. The visions are only of possible futures and may shift constantly. *'Clinging' - This ability is to clinge to solid surfaces, it's possessed by spider like demons, sometimes when the user of this power is unexperienced they may accidentally "glue" items to their hands. *'Cloning' - the ability to duplicate oneself but it cannot be sustained for long periods of time. Synonym for Duplication. *'Celerity' - the ability to move at accelerated speeds, also called Hyper-speed, Lightning speed or Super Speed. *'Conjuring' - the ability to instantly conjuring objects from nothing. *'Cryokinesis' - the ability to create and/or manipulate ice and extremely low temperatures, such as ice-like breath and casting objects and people in solid ice, freezing them. This was Phoebe Bowen's power, Prue's past life. *'Cloaking' - ability to supernaturally hide someone or something from others, Leo used this power to hide his charge Daisy in Love Hurts from a darklighter *'Chrono-Telekinesis '- The ability to move objects or people while controlling time as well. This was used by Cole Turner to save Phoebe Halliwell's life from Agent Jackman. *'Chrono-Telekinetic Orbing' - Chrono-Telekinetic Orbing is the power to move objects or people with almost a temporal affect (meaning time is slower, then the matter moving through that time period) by using the orbing variation to move the object *'Combustive Orbing' - Similar to Telekinetic Orbing, Combustive Orbing may be a possible power bestowed upon a child of a Warren witch and a Whitelighter. Rather than telekinetically orbing objects or beings from place to place, the half-Whitelighter, half-Witch would be able to channel his or her power into a being or object in the form of orbs causing immediate combustion, like that of Piper Halliwell's power of Molecular Combustion, but different in the fact that orbs are channeled into a being/object rather than speeding up the molecules of something causing Combustion. A possible advancement of this could be the actual ability to physically orb into another being causing combustion, similiar to how Prue was able to project herself in the demon Vinceres and destroy him with her emotion through Empathy. 'D' *'Deflection' - the ability to deflect or negate the tangible and active powers of others. *'Duplication' - the ability to create physical duplicates of oneself. Synonym for Cloning. 'E' *'Empathy' - the ability to read and feel others' emotions and thoughts. Phoebe Halliwell receives this power in Season 6. Prue Halliwell briefly had the power in Season 3 Primrose Empath *'Enchanting' - The ability to bend someone to one's will by manipulating their sex drive and/or radiating false feelings of love, friendship, happiness and other positive emotions through various mediums. Similar to Persuasion but stronger. *'Energy Balls' - the ability to throw balls of electricity, many demons have this ability. As well as the higher level Darklighters as well as some witches. *'Conjuring the elements' - the ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind and water, and even lighting, Paige has this power in one of her past lives. *'Electrokinesis' - the ability to channel and generate electricity, Leo uses this ability to kill Gideon after he kills Chris and tries to kill Wyatt. All Elders have this ability. *'Elasticity' - the ability to stretch a part of your body like a rubber band. Paige's friend Glen had this ability when Paige casted a spell to stretch his perseption. *'Energy whip' - An energy whip is a similar power to an Energy ball, but you can use it for a longer period of time in battle. It also resembles a real whip. *'Evil Eye' - The power to cause injury or misfortune to others by magic or supernatural means focused through a look or stare. The Evil Eye is a gypsy power center. 'F' *'Fading' - The ability to teleport in the form of energy. *'Fear Amplification' - the ability to find another's greatest fear and amplify it - sometimes bringing it to life by casting illusions. Barbas, the demon of fear uses this skill to kill his victims. *'Fear Projection' - Similar to Projection, this power allows the user to warp reality, based on the victim's fears. It is not limitless, and may also be illusion, if the user chooses it to be. Barbas had this power. *'Flight' - Similar to levitation, though more powerful, beings able to actually create one's own momentum to move through the air and control the direction one goes in. This was first seen used by Phoebe who stole it from the Dragon warlock *'Flaming' - A form of teleportation where the user disappears whilst being surrounded by flames. 'G' *'Geokinesis' - A form of telekinesis which is limited to affecting natural earth, soil, and stone. *'Glamouring' - the ability to alter one's appearance by cover the entire body with an illusion. *'Glistening' - Another form of teleportation. Whoever uses it disappears, leaving a glistering contour of the body for a moment. 'H' *'Heating' - used by a demonic child, used to heat until the victim grow boils and explodes, activated by touching the victim or hands (set in front of the user but not touching the victim), but if the contact (with hands) is broken the heating stops. *'Hovering' - Generally the Whitelighter/Elder's form of levitation. there is some debate whether this ability is slower than levtation, but some cases indicate it is not. *'Hydrokinesis' - The ability to create and control water. This is one of Marie Clever's active powers. 'I' *'Illusion Projection' - The ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. *'Illusion Casting' - The power to create illusions which seem to be substantial and can be permanent if the user wishes. *'Immortality' - The ability to live forever and not age. also being Immune to all human and Supernatural Diseases and Viruses. *'Incineration' - The ability to kill someone by setting them on fire with one touch or look. *'Intangibility' - the ability render one's body intangible, almost in a non-existant state which enable ghosts to do what they do (like walking through walls). To be rendered intangible grants the intangible being invincibility to physical attacks, and in most cases renders them invisible to mortals as well. (phasing) *'Invincibility' - protects the possessor from any harm whatsoever. *'Invisibility' - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. 'K' 'L' *'Levitation' - the ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. This was Pheobe's second power, however, it was taken away after she abused her powers. *'Light Manipulation' - Whitelighters/Elders have this power. It is usually shown as the ability to control orbs but can be used to control all forms of light. Example: Paige used this ability to levitate. Leo used this power back when he new Grams, also known as Penny, as young twenty year old to create a light show. 'M' *'Manifestation' - the ability to appear in spirit form. *'Materializing' - the movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space *'Memory Manipulation' - the ability to manipulate peoples memories making them have memories that are not real or making somebody forget all or some of their past or conversely to remember it. *'Mimicry' - The power to copy any power and ability and use it as your own. *'Mind Control' - The ability to control ones thoughts and actions, influencing what people say or do. *'Molecular Manipulation' - The ability to change an object's physical form. *'Molecular Combustion' - Piper's second power. The ability to speed up molecules in an object or life form so it explodes. *'Molecular Immobilization' - the ability to slow down molecules and literally stop time within a certain area. *'Molecular Dispersion' - the ability to pull a being apart from a molecular level, similar to molecular combustion but more powerful. The Elder Gideon had this power. *'Mummification' - allows the user to turn a recently deceased body into a mummy that is incapable of being unwrapped or hurt in any way by someone else. When one uses this power, it is in order to preserve either the body or spirit within the wrappings so they will not decay or move on, respectively 'O' *'Omilingualism' - the ability to understand and speak any language without training in it. *'Orbing' - teleporting little blue shining lights and orbs that surround a whitelighter's body in order to travel from place to place faster. *'Orbkinisis' - The ability to manipulate Orbs. 'P' *'Persuasion' – The ability to convince another person or cause them to do something, Barbas can be seen using this power. *'Petrification' - Turns a target into stone. *'Photokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate light. *'Possession' - The ability to control living beings actions by entering their body. *'Power absorption' - the ability to absorb the powers of victims they kill. It is a rare and powerful ability. *'Power of Three' - The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world. The Charmed Ones have this power. *'Power extraction' - can strip a/every magical power from another person. They don't get the power, they just strip it down temporally. *'Precognition' - The ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "Danger Sense" to show the user that they are being threatened. It can also show from what direction the threat is coming from *'Premonition' - Essentially psychometry or clairvoyance. When touching an object Phoebe can feel something that happened or will happen around or with that object. Later only by entering a room, she could get a premonition. Also in the beginning, her power was activated unintentionally but later she gained some control over it. A very precious power. *'Prescience' - the ability to sense what's going on all around the user even over large distances. *'Projection' - This is no doubt one of the most powerful abilities in the Charmed universe. It can project the thoughts of the user who uses it into reality much like reality warping. It is also very difficult to control and master. Billie Jenkins owns this power. *'Psi knives' - Telekinetic blades that can hurt the victim mentally instead of physically. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than conventional telekinesis. *'Psychometry' - a form of extra-sensory perception where an object is touched or held in order to obtain information about the object's history and it's past owners that have come into contact with it *'Pyrokinesis' - an elemental power that allows a being to emit or control fire. *'Pyrotechnics' - the ability to produce fire work like lights from your hands 'R' *'Rapid Cell Regeneration' - Ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. Cole had this power before and after he gained invincibility. *'Reactive Adaptation' - the ability to develop a resistance or immunity to whatever they were injured by or exposed to, temporary or permanent. Many demons the Sisters have come up against have had this power. *'Reality warping' - Ability to change or manipulate reality itself to one's own desire. Many powers such as Projection and Conjuring stem from this and may develop into it. Only three beings in the history of Charmed have this power: The Avatars and The Cleaners and the Angel of Destiny. *'Reconstitution' - the ability to pull yourself back together again after being blown up. Presumably works as a reaction to actually being blown up rather than the owner having to make a conscious decision about it *'Retrocognition' - the ability to see or percieve the past in the form of a vision or premonition. 'S' *'Secretion' - The ability to create a magic gas or liquid acid which usually kills a victim. *'Sensing' - the ability to locate and sense the fear of people in danger. *'Strangulation' - ability to asphyxiate someone with a energy ball. *'Shimmering' - the ability to teleport with a blur shimmer, used by Upper level demons. *'Shielding' - The ability to create a bubble or wall of energy or "force field" around oneself or anyone you choose for protection. *'Shrinking' - The power to shrink someone. *'Sonic Scream' - Ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human. *'Super Strength' - the power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. *'Swallowing' - allows one to consume anyone or anything that comes into contact with his or her body, allowing him or her to use it for sustenance or to transport the object or person to another location 'T' *'Telekinesis' - It is the power to move material objects with one's mind. In its weaker state one has to use material components (aka hands) to activate it, with more practice only vision is necessary. Prue owned that power and Paige had another version of it: Orbing telekinesis which was much the same with a teleporting feel to it. In an episode where the sisters traveled to their future selves, Prue was able to blast the entire attic with one swing of her hand. In season eight, the witch Billie Jenkins also manifested this power and seemed to be almost as good as Prue could. The emotion which activated it was anger. *'Telekinetic orbing' - the ability of telekinesis but orbing and orbing the object place to place. *'Telekinetic Wave' - the ability to exert a blast of energy from the hands. *'Telepathy' - the ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. Billie's sister Christy had this power. *'Teleportation' - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. *'Telepathic Suggestion' - the ability to astral project unseen to a location and plant irresistible commands into another person's mind, making it seem as if their actions came from their own ideas and intentions instead of the intentions of others. *'Temporalkinesis' - Ability to control the flow of time, slowing, accelerating, reversing, or even stopping it. *'Thermal Blasts' - powerful fiery blasts fired from the hands. *'Thermodynamic Generation' - The ability to selectively heat an object, by either touch or close proximity *'Thermokinesis' - is the ability to manipulate the air in a specific area, by heating or cooling the air molecules. *'Thorn Spitting' - the ability to produce thorns out of the mouth that contains a toxin that slowly kills anyone who is harmed by the projectiles *'Thought Projection' - ability to conjure a person or object with the imagination. Wyatt used this power as a child to bring a Dragon he saw on television into reality. *'Touch of Death' - the ability to kill someone through a touch, a Darklighter's Power. The power is triggered by hate. *'Transmogrification' - The power to change non-living objects to what ever the owner of this power wants. *'Transfiguration' - The power to change living objects, animals or even people to what ever the owner of this power wants. U *'Umbrokinesis' - the ability to manipulate shadows. 'V' *'Voyeurism' - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. Also allowing you to spy through water, fire, or smoke. 'W' *'Weather manipulation' - The ability to manipulate the weather in a certain area. *'Web Spinning' - The ability to create webbing and make webs. It can also be used to completely preserve beings if they get trapped inside the webs produced by this power. *'Whirling' - The ability to teleport with wind and air in tornado like ways. 'X' *'X-ray vision' - the power to see through different forms of materials and matter like an x-ray machine. A warlock that appeared in the episode The Painted World had this power. Category:CHARMEDOWEEN Category:CHARMED Category:BEETLEJUICE MICHAEL Category:TOTALLY HATE NOTHING Category:MEDIAMASS Category:TOONPEDIA